1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tillage tools, and more particularly to extended life tillage tools having abrasion resistant leading cutting edges.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hard facing elements have been provided as appendages on tillage tools for the purpose of reducing destructive abrasive wear at the leading edge of such tools, and thereby increasing the effective service life of the tool. In some cases, caps or sleeves have been provided for this purpose, and have been constructed of a metal alloy having high hardness and excellent wear characteristics, such as chromium carbide and tungsten carbide.
One such capped tillage tool is that which is illustrated and described in my co-pending U.S. patent application No. 269,406, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,364 referred to above. The chisel plow point there described is a cast chromium carbide element which is welded to the point of the chisel plow shank and is configured to deflect soil away from the shank and thus afford protection from abrasive wear.
Other types of hard facing elements are those which are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 484,758; 604,205; 2,904,119; 2,598,121; 139,750; 2,876,853; 866,450; 1,145,212; 549,742; 3,188,989; 3,326,152; 2,598,121; 3,439,636 and 680,400.